The last Mate
by Enuescaris
Summary: Brook left more than one friend behind when he left Laboon with Crocos.
1. The last Mate

Brook stared.

He and the strawhat pirates had left their ship to go to a pub and get a drink.

Nami had started a drinking contest and was drinking everyone under the table. Except Zorro who was drinking with her.

Usopp was telling the innkeeper about one of their adventures while Franky bought new Cola for the Thousand Sunny and himself.

Chopper was talking with Robin about a new book and Sanji was trying to get the girls attention.

And Luffy...Luffy was talking to a young man who was sitting at the bar. The man was wearing a pair of simple black pants, a green shirt and sandals. A white piece of leather was holding his long raven hair in a ponytail. His emerald eyes were sparkling with mirth and laughter.

But even these sparkling emotions couldn't hide the dark look in his eyes.

Eyes Brook knew very well.

''Harry'' The skeleton whispered. The man turned his head, his green eyes widened as they bored into the empty eye-sockets.

''...Brook?!''

* * *

''Are you sure? You don't have to stay.'' Brook asked the man who was standing on the shore.

''Yes, I am sure. Look, if we both go Laboon will follow the ship and we don't want him to get hurt.''

Brook glanced at Harry who was watching Laboon who was playing with a black snake with a golden mane. Sirius, Harry's pet.

''But Harry...you are a part of the crew. You can't just leave.''

''Brook, the crew doesn't need me. I can cook and yes, I am a decent fighter, but I am not needed. The one who needs me the most right now is Laboon.''

They watched the two animals play in the water. ''What if we never see each other again?''

Harry had to chuckle. ''Brook, you are my best friend. If fate doesn't act like a bitch again we will see each other again.''

Brook had to smile. Harry always insulted his fate and luck. He always found himself in the weirdest situations.

''If it makes you feel better, I will stay here for a couple of years. But I can't promise you anything. You of all people should know I hate being in one place for a long time.''

''You do. Which was the reason why you came with me.''

''The crew is waiting, Brook. Go before they leave without you.''

Brook turned around, a single tear ran down his cheek. ''See you in a few years.'' He pulled out his violin and played one last time for the friend he was leaving behind. Their favorite song.

Binks' Sake.

* * *

''You are leaving?'' Crocus looked at the man who had spent the last 9 years with him and Laboon.

''Yes. I think it is time. If they were coming back, they would have been here 2 years ago.'' Harry smiled sadly. ''I really hope they are alright.''

Crocus shrugged. ''No idea. Maybe.'' He turned towards Sirius, the Traveling Snake Harry brought with him and was now swimming around Laboon. The snake had grown over the last few years. When Harry arrived at the Red Line his pet was small enough to sleep on his owners shoulders. Now, it was big enough to carry said owner. An owner who had not aged a single day since they met.''Where will you go?''

Harry grinned. ''To be honest, no idea. I will probably enter the Grand Line. Maybe I can find something to do.'' Harry climbed up Sirius mane and sat down on his head. ''I will see if I can come back. Until then, take care of Laboon.''

He hissed something to the snake and Sirius slowly swam away from the red line. Crocus watched them until they disappeared.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure what to think about the captain of the strawhats. He was crazy, funny and could eat more meat than Sirius ate in 2 days. He was a weird pirate. Harry was laughing about something Luffy just told him when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around. The tall skeleton seemed familiar for some reason. His eyes widened when he realized who was standing there.

''...Brook?!''

''Is it really you?''

Harry smiled. It was a sad smile and Luffy watched him puzzled.

''It has been a long time, Brook. How the hell did you end up as a skeleton?''

* * *

This little story is a oneshot. I was reading One Piece and then BAM, the story was in my head and I had to write it.

I don't own Harry Potter or One Piece


	2. Brook's Friend

''You know Brook?''

Harry turned back to Luffy. ''Yes. We were on the same ship for a while.''

Luffy grinned. ''Really? Cool!''

Robin came over to the small group.''I thought Brook belonged to the Rumbar Pirates who were killed 50 years ago.''

''I did. After Yorki died I became captain and continued our journey on the Grand Line. The crew was poisoned in battle and we died. I came back thanks to my Yomi Yomi no Mi (Revive-Revive Fruit) but since I couldn't find the ship for 2 years my body became a skeleton.''

Harry frowned. ''You do realize Laboon is still waiting.''

Nami, Sanji, and Zorro came over when they heard the whale's name. ''You met Laboon?'' Nami asked as she sat down beside Luffy.

''Yes. I met Laboon.'' Harry answered with a smile. ''Acctually..''

''..he was the one who found him.'' Brook interrupted.

Usopp ad Franky saw the little gathering and decided to come over.

'He found Laboon?'' Robin asked slightly confused.

Brook nodded. ''Yes. Laboon was following the ship and he found him when he threw away some food which went bad.''

''Food? He is a cook?'' Sanji asked from behind Nami.

Brook nodded again and Harry laughed. ''I think an introduction is in order.''

He stood up in a flowing motion and bowed.

''My name is Harry James Potter, former member of the Rumbar Pirates, cook and fighter. I chose to stay behind at the Red Line for Laboon's sake. Nice to meet you.''

Nami's eyes widened.''Wait, if you are a former member of Brook's old crew, you..50 years...'' She stopped talking, waiting for an explanation.

A sigh escaped the former cook's mouth. ''I don't remember my exact age. I already was pretty old when I met Brook. But I would say..270 years sounds somewhat right.''

Nami, Chopper and Usopp fainted. Franky and Sanji's jaws hit the floor. Zorro spat out the beer he had been drinking and Robin looked quiet shocked. Brook shook his head as Luffy's loud laughter filled the small pub.

''I like you. Join my crew!'' Harry had to smile. He just couldn't understand the young captain.

* * *

''So, Brook...Is there anything we should know about Harry?'' Nami asked the skeleton as they went back to the ship. ''Where does he come from? How can he be so..old? And..can we trust him?''

''Nami, I can not answer all questions. I do know who he is and why he is like he is. I tell you his story but I won't go into the details. It's not my right to tell.''

* * *

Brook told them a lot but not everything. He told them about Voldemort, Harry's life and what happend after Harry defeated him. He told them about the wars Harry had fought, how he met the young but old man. He told them some of their bigger adventures, how he and Harry became pirates. He told them about Harry's fighting style, a combination of martial arts, daggers and throwing knifes. But he didn't tell them about magic, the reason for his long life or his origin.

It was not his to tell.

''He had a terrible life.'' Brook said to his crewmates and captain. ''But he never stopped smiling. He continued to live for himself and all the people who died for him.''

The crew sat on the ship, thinking about the man only Brook knew.

''Acctually, I also continued living because of the people I care about.'' Harry's voice suddenly came out of thin air. The crew turned around.

Harry was standing on the head of a giant black and golden Yuda which was swimming beside the ship. ''For Laboon, Brook and Sirius. For the people who I met but who are now forgotten. For people like Whitebeard, Shanks...and Roger.''

''Roger?'' Brook asked.

''Yea, the guy who left the One Piece. Gol D. Roger.''

''You met the Pirate King?'' Robin asked incredulously.

''Yep. He was a pretty crazy fellow. A lot like your captain.''

Said captain laughed. ''So, will you join?''

Harry grinned. ''I don't know. I have some friends further down the Grand Line...so I will tag along.''

* * *

Someone requested another chapter. Since I have NO idea if it's any good I'll probably rewrite it someday.

I don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.

Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	3. The Snake and the Wizard

A gigantic banana fell down beside the wizards bag. Harry smiled and began cutting the long yellow fruit with a cutting curse.

It had been 2 weeks since he had arrived on this tropical island on the Grand Line. The rope which held his small boat was secured tightly around a tree to his left and his bad which contained everything he owned was laying under a really big banana plant. Everything on this island was...big. The trees, the plants, the fruits. It confused Harry. He had always been small, thanks to malnourishment and the Dursleys. But here, he felt like an ant. Or a mouse. Probably a mouse. He liked them better than ants.

A soft sound reached his ear through the unnatural silence of the tropical forest. The forest never made a sound and it made Harry nervous. Where were all the birds. Or any other animal. There were so many fruits, there HAD to be something which lived here. Only..what?

He stood up and followed the sound. Slowly the strange sound turned into hissed words and Harry's eyes widened in recognition.

Parseltongue.

Snakes.

The words became louder and finally Harry could understand them.

_''LEAVE MY EGG ALONE!''_

Harry ran around a cliff and stopped surprised. In front of him was a gigantic green snake with a black mane battling a...fish-cow?

_''LEAVE, SEA KING! BEFORE I MAKE YOU LEAVE!''_

The voice of the green snake rang across the beach. Harry looked around and saw the reason for this fight. A small black egg was laying behind it's mother, partly covered in sand.

Harry's attention turned back to the two animals when he heard a pained hiss and the panic-fueled ...mooo... of the sea king. The snake and the cow had bitten each other at the same time and while the snake had injected her venom into the sea monster, the cow had bitten a large part out of her neck.

It only took a moment till the cow fell back into the ocean, dead. The snake's breath became shallow fast and Harry knew it wouldn't survive. He took a step towards the the green head, only for to swing around. _''DON'T YOU DARE TO HARM MY EGG!''_

Harry took a shuddered breath. 'Don't anger the snake, Potter. Even though you are immortal...venom is still bloody painful.'

_''I'm not here to hurt your egg. I'm here to help.''_

_''You..speak?''_

_''Yes, I speak. Is there anything I can do for you?''_

The snake shook it's head. _''No. I am already at my end. But...would you take care of my egg?''_

Harry looked at the snake surprised. Why was she so willing to give up her egg?

_''Please, if the hatchling is alone it won't survive a single day.''_

Oh. So she didn't have a choice. Harry had to smile and nodded. Of course he would help a mother with her child. This mother would die for her child, just like his mother had died for him. The hatchling deserved someone to care about it.

He nodded. _''I will take it with me. Don't worry.''_

_''Good.'' _And with a last rattling breath the life left the mother's eyes.

Harry turned towards the egg. A few cracks shone on the smooth black surface and Harry sighed.

It would hatch soon.

* * *

A few days later the egg suddenly broke burst and a rather small (for this island anyway) black snake with a golden mane fell out of the shells. Harry smiled and picked it up.  
The snake lifted its head and opened it's eyes.

Silver met green.

_''Harry?''_

...

_''Sirius?''_

* * *

Hello!

Nachturia and her Inner Voice wish you a HAPPY NEW YEAR and no apocalypses.

This is just a small chapter how Harry met his snake. And here is a little question for you.

Some people asked for more chapters and I want to ask if I should continue this as a story.

I accept any ideas you might have just send me a PM or leave a Review.

But I have to warn you. I still have 2 more stories I want to write and many more ideas.

If i continue this story it won't have a set storyline. There will be random chapters of Harry, Brook and the Crew. Mostly of Harry and Brook in the past and a few chapters of the future. And some with Laboon and Sirius.

Please tell me what you think.

I don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.


	4. Scales, Laughter and Afros

_''Harry?''_

...

_''Sirius?''_

* * *

Harry stared at the newly hatched snake in his hands. A snake which sounded awful familiar. A snake which just called him Harry. Silver eyes stared up into his own green ones.

_''What happened? Where are we? Where is Bellatrix? Are you alright?...'' _

Tears filled Harry's eyes and he pulled the snake closer. Sirius' hissed voice filled his ears, the worried silver eyes were filled with confusion and panic. Harry wanted to cry. It really was Sirius. It couldn't be anybody else. Sirius, who fell through the Veil to save him. Sirius, who was one of the few people who he considered family. Sirius, who...

A terrified scream brought Harry out of his thoughts. Sirius was winding in his hands.

_''WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE MY ARMS AND LEGS?''_

A laugh escaped Harry as he carefully set Sirius back down. This situation was too weird and crazy to make him not. He was on a tropical island with no animals (except the giant snake), everything was giant-sized and he just met a snake-Sirius.

Was he going mad?

''HARRY! Stop laughing and tell me why I am a bloody SNAKE! I'm a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin!''

Harry sat down and picked Sirius up again. _''I don't know. Right now I'm questioning my sanity. I haven't talked to another being with a human mind for a decade after all...''_

_''Wow, that's a long..wait...A DECADE? What the hell happened to you? You don't look a day over seventeen and I remember the last time I saw you, you were fifteen! Just how old are you? And why am I a snake? Where are we? And how ... what ... when... _

_... my head hurts.''_

Harry chuckled. _''Sirius, calm down.''_ The snake closed his mouth. _''I have no idea why you are a snake but I can tell you where we are and what happened after you fell though the Veil. Just, please don't interrupt me, ok?''_

* * *

_''Ok, let me get this straight: After I fell through the Veil, you followed Bellatrix and met You-Know-...Voldemort. After an epic fight, he and his Death Eaters left. Dumbledor told you about the prophecy and sent you back to the Dursleys. He died the next year, and the year after that you managed to kill Voldemort. You accidentally became immortal-really, how did you manage THAT?- and after the wizarding world found out about you not being able to die you had to flee and jumped through the Veil. You landed in this dimension- pirates, really?- and travelled around for a few years until you found me, right?''_

Harry nodded.

_''Just how old are you and- please- tell me you are not older than Dumbledor...'' _Sirius asked him with a whine in his voice. It would be weird if his godson was old enough to be his grandfather.

Harry gave his godfather a sad smile. _''I believe I will turn 210 this year.''_

_''...Ok, now I know fate is screwing with me. ...Us.'' _Harry's laughter filled the air yet again and Sirius hissed chuckles added to the weird but rather cheerful atmosphere. _''Are you still able to use magic?''_ Sirius asked Harry after a few moments of silence._  
_

_''Yes, and I believe so are you.''_ Sirius eyes widened. _''What? But I'm no longer a wizard. I'm a snake! How is that supposed to work?''_

_''You still have a magical core. Since magic is linked to the soul and not the body you still have it.''_

_''Which means I have to learn how to use it without a wand, right?''  
_

Harry smiled and nodded softly. A tired sigh came from the snake in his lap._ ''You always find a way to ignore the pure impossibility of some things. Where do we start?''  
_

* * *

''Those are some really nice daggers. Why don't you leave them in capable hands?'' _  
_

Harry shot the man who was holding a pistol against his back a bored look. The mentioned daggers which hung from his study leather belt gleamed in the light of the sun. The man was smirking like the cat that ate the canary. Or the thief who stole 2 really good daggers from a rich guy.

Harry just rolled his eyes. His frown was followed by a grin when suddenly a large snake leaped out of his collar and wound itself around the man. Said man let go of his gun when Sirius wound himself one last time around the mans neck. _''Leave my godson ALONE!''_

_''It's alright, Sirius. I'm fine. But what should we do with him?''_ Harry asked the deadly snake.

_''No idea. I really don't want to bite him. He smells awful.''_ Harry chuckled and pulled one of his daggers out of its sheath. Slowly he lifted his dagger and threw it.

''I wouldn't kill him if I were yo-AAAARG!'' The dagger embedded itself next to the face of a tall man on the roof behind Harry. Shocked, the man lost his balance and fell down the roof. ''What was that for? How did you even know I was there?''

Harry just smiled. ''Wasn't too hard. Now, why shouldn't I kill him?'' Sirius laughed quietly behind him.

The man sat up and ran a hand over his afro. ''He is a rather high member of a really big pirate crew. If you kill him they will come for you.''

Still smiling Harry came over and pulled the man onto his feet. ''Thanks for the warning but I think I can handle myself. Sirius, come, we are leaving.'' Sirius left the man in the alley and climbed up Harry to rest on his shoulder. The man with the afro followed them. He never saw how Harry's dagger appeared back in its sheath.

''Is that a Yuda?'' The man asked after a while.

''A what?''

''A Yuda. A Travelling Snake. They usually live in the Calm Belt and they say their venom can kill Sea Kings.''

''Oh, you mean Sirius?''

''Yes. Though I have never seen a black Yuda before.''

''His mother had green scales. And I saw how she killed a Sea King so I know how poisonous they are.'' Harry saw the shocked look on the others face and laughed. ''I'm Harry, Harry Potter, by the way. And I already introduced Sirius.'' The snake lifted his head and nodded once. ''May I ask what your name is?''

Startle by the question, the man paused for a moment before he resumed walking and caught up to the odd pair. ''Um, yes. I am sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Brook.''

* * *

More Sirius and Harry. And Harry meets Brook.

I'm bored so I'm just writing weird chapters at the moment =D

I don't own One Piece or Harry Potter.


	5. Travelling with Weirdos

_''Um, yes. I am sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Brook.''_

* * *

Two days after meeting the young man and his snake Brook found himself in a green forest on the way to the next town. It was midday but dark clouds were hiding the sun making it seem like it was getting dark already. The low clouds promised cold rain or maybe even a storm while wind made the dark leaves of the trees around them whisper and contributed to the dark and slightly frightening atmosphere. The forest itself was silent. The only thing which could be heard were the soft footsteps of Harry and his new friend Brook.

Brook wasn't sure what to make out of Harry. He seemed to be in his late teens but his eyes told a different story. But the most confusing about him was his snake. Who in the world would carry the most deadly snake you can find on the Grand Line around ones NECK? Also, why was the snake black and not green. Why wasn't it trying to bite Harry, or Brook himself? Why..

''Brook?''

...was it even with Harry? What...

''Brook?''

Harry's voice made Brook flinch as he was brought out of his musing.

''Y...yes?''

''You look confused.''

''I..I do?''

''Yes.'' Sirius who had been sleeping around Harry's shoulders lifted his head and hissed something. A smile creeped over the young man's face as a few chuckled escaped his lips. Sirius hisses turned into something akin to laughter and soon both he and his owner were trying to catch their breath. Brook stared at the duo and just shook his head.

''Sorry. Sirius said you reminded him of someone he pranked once. The guy didn't even understand he had been pranked.'' Harry said after a while. He was still smiling (a smile which was slightly creepy, especially in the dark forest ) and it took a moment for Brook to realize what he had said.

''Your snake pranked someone?''

''Yup.''

''Wait, ..you can understand your snake?''

''Yup.''

Brook raised and eyebrow. ''How?''

Harry's smile turned into a softer sad one. ''Noone really knows. And to be honest I don't want to know what happened. I'm just happy I can.''

''Why?''

''Because thanks to it I can talk to Sirius.''

They both fell back into silence. The soft smile never left Harry's face. Sirius coiled himself a little tighter around his neck as if to comfort him.

''AH! I can't stand this depressing silence.'' Brook burst out after a few minutes making both Sirius and Harry jump. ''Huh?''

''Harry, can you sing?'' The tall man asked as he pulled out a violin. ''What?'' Harry's perplexed face made him laugh. ''Sing. You know, as in sing a song?''

''Um..yea. I can sing.''

''Good. Because we are going to sing something now.''

''HUH?''

* * *

**''Going to deliver Binks' Sake!**  
**Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!**  
**Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!**  
**The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky !''**

Two loud voices echoed through the forest. A laugh soon followed.

''You are really good with the violin!''

''Really? Thank you.'' Brook said with a smile.

''Say, Brook, why are you following me?'' Harry asked, chuckling at Sirius try to hiss the melody.

Brook shrugged. ''I don't really know. I was curious. And I have no idea what I should do.''

''Hm.'' Harry cocked his head. ''Well, what do you enjoy?''

''Music, fighting and...hm...adventure.''

''Adventure is always good. As long as it isn't an adventure which someone planed for you.''

''What do you mean?''

''Doesn't matter. Well...maybe you could join a pirate crew.''

''What?''

''Well, most pirate crews love music, get into lots of fights and their whole life is basically an adventure.''

''But they also kill for riches, plunder and...''

''Not all pirates are like that.'' Harry interrupted him. ''I met a few crews who are just in for the adventure and sometimes some treasure.''

''Really? I never heard of such a pirate crew.''

''They normally don't have high bounties. The marines aren't too interested in them since they have bigger fish to catch.''

''Oh.'' Brook smiled. ''It does sound interesting.'' He twirled his violin bow and continued playing. ''What kind of things do you enjoy?''

Harry laughed. ''The same actually. Just add books, cooking and friends.''

''Yo-Hohoho!'' The unique laugh joined Harry's and soon the two had an arm around each other, holding themselves on their feet.

''Hey, Harry?''

''Hm?''

''Why don't we join a crew together?''

Harry adopted a thoughtful expression. ''Sounds good. We only have to find a good crew.''

''Yes.'' Brook grinned and suddenly bowed to Harry. ''Well, if we are going to travel together even longer I think I should reintroduce myself. My name is Brook, as you might remember, and am 22 years old. Aspiring pirate and hopefully a friend of one Harry Potter.'' Harry laughed at Brook's antics.

''It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Harry James Potter, also an aspiring pirate and a now confirmed friend of a tall man called Brook.'' His snake raised his head and hissed something in his ear. With a chuckle Harry continued. ''And this is Sirius Black. He is 1 year old and a prankster.''

Said tall man gave Harry big grin and continued with the song as the odd little group travelled through the forest.

**''Farewell to the harbor, To my old hometown..''**

While playing a slightly confusing thought came to Brook. 'Why didn't Harry tell me his age?'

* * *

Hello again and sorry for the long wait. I had some problems with school which are now somewhat fixed. =D

So, here is the next chapter. And I have a questions for you:

What animagus form should Harry have?

I already have an idea but I'm not sure if it is any good. So, what do you guys want?

So Brook found out about Harry being a parselmouth. Not a big shock in the world of One Piece. How will he react to magic?

I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece.


End file.
